With emergence and popularization of various types of intelligent electronic devices, a headset has become a quite important electronic device accessory in daily life of people. However, accuracy of receiving voice information using the headset by people is severely reduced in a noisy environment, especially for a business man who is often on business by plane, a commuter who commutes by subway or bus, and an office worker who is in an office with a central air conditioner. Therefore, a demand for a noise reduction headset rapidly increases.
As one type of noise reduction headset, an active noise cancellation (ANC) headset is different from a conventional headset. For the ANC headset, in addition to an existing headset plug and audio play unit, a reference (Ref) microphone (also referred to as MIC) is disposed on an exterior of each headset to collect noise, and an error (Err) microphone that is also referred to as a feedback microphone is disposed inside each headset to perform feedback detection in order to detect whether a noise reduction effect meets an expectation and adjust a parameter of an ANC chip in the ANC headset, thereby achieving a perfect active noise reduction effect.
In an existing ANC headset, components such as a power supply, a codec chip, a Ref MIC, an Err MIC, an earpiece, and a call MIC are generally disposed inside the headset. Audio data is extracted from a universal serial bus (USB) data bitstream using a USB audio technology in USB 2.0 to implement various functions such as ANC, call audio mixing, and audio playing. Noise reduction may be implemented using the foregoing headset, but a dedicated power supply needs to be used to supply power to the audio codec chip in the ANC headset. The power supply generally includes a battery and a voltage conversion and regulator circuit. Consequently, the ANC headset is larger, heavier, and more expensive than the conventional headset.